(9)Yoshi vs (10)Solaire of Astora vs (19)Demi-Fiend 2013
Results Round One Tuesday, July 9th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Friendly reminder: Link's round 1 match scored 28930 votes. Anyway, this was another of the many round 1 matches where first place was predetermined and the only actual debate was for second place. And thank you based Expert Challenge for that. Unfortunately, second place wasn't much of a debate either. As popular as those Shin Megami Persona Tensei 2387a III games are on this site, the specific characters are a different story entirely. There's a reason they all lost early this contest, Also, any debate there may have been ended once the picture happened. Solaire looks like more of a demi-fiend than Demi-Fiend ever will. Worth noting here is Yoshi got a horrible draw this contest. In a field where Vivi beat Mario, L-Block beat Auron and crazy runs were happening all over the place, Yoshi put up 60% in a match before getting Link in round 2. Yoshi really could have done damage this year if he were put somewhere else. Poor guy :( People talk about characters like Tidus and Dante always losing early and always getting screwed. Yoshi has never been past the third round in one of these things, and knowing what we know now, this could have been the year. http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/634 http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2328 And yes, I mad. Yoshi > your favorite Mario character. Zen's (Late) Analysis Demi-Fiend got into a contest?? Holy shit I really don't remember anything about 2013 at all. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO6LWQhvzRw Listen to this track. It is absolute fire and I am too white to be saying that convincingly. Yoshi's unimpressive contest history continues. He's given a round 1 match against two jobbers so that he can march off to get spanked by Link in Round 2. I vaguely remember Ulti once saying Yoshi has never been out of R3 and he never will. I kind of believe that. He's Yoshi. People know him. Girls play as him in Mario Party. Nobody really cares, though. Most people use him as an extra platform to jump off of. I think the real thing to talk about now is Solaire in 2018. Dark Souls has absolutely blown up. Normalcools talk about Dark Souls and Bloodborne. Who would have thought a difficult game could be well received by audiences of all kind? Could Solaire have entered the realm of a low-midcarder? Could he ever be rallied into winning a R1 match? Actually... He might. GameFAQs hasn't played any games past, what, 2007? It seems the big exception is Dark Souls. If Solaire or another DS rep pulled a high seed and a decent matchup he might be able to just pull it off, especially if the votals are low. I legit forgot who the third character in this match was for a second. I sat here trying to remember without scrolling up. It was Demi-Fiend. I have that fire track paused in another tab. How did I forget already? Demi-Fiend is cool but there are way better reps for the SMT series... If you count Persona characters. I don't know if anyone from Apocalypse or SMTIV would be a better rep but I can't imagine they'd do much better than the Fiend. Persona is its own thing now and everyone loves it, but its parent series remains decidedly niche. Maybe we'll see SMT break into the mainstream someday like its counterpart, but without high school handholding hijinks, that may just be the dream of an ideal world. Category:2013 Contest Matches